Castle Crisis
Castle Crisis is a Server-Wide Event #All players on the server participate together in this event. #The event is made up of three normal stages and one final stage. Clear all three normal stages to unlock the final stage. #The event will last longer than a day. Each stage can only be attempted a limited number of times per day. #Each normal stage is guarded by an evil enemy. Each stage has its own rewards. Rewards will vary based on different conditions. Stage A (Ember Army) Players will form a base with six Heroes and fixed buildings to defend against the invading enemies. (Ranked) # Design a good base layout and Hero lineup to defend against the waves of monsters coming your way. # There's a delay of up to 15 seconds between each wave of monsters. # Deal as much damage as you can for a place in the rankings. # The rankings are updated every 3 hours. Reward: Merits. Stage B (Avaricifer) # All players on the server will donate specific items. The enemy will leave only when the requirements are met. (Ranked) # Earn Donation Points by donating the specified resources. # Different resources give a different amount of Donation Points. Note that there's a daily donation limit for each resource. (2,000,000 , 2,000,000 , 400 , 20,000 ) # Your total points determine your rank. # The rankings 1-4,000 are updated every 3 minutes, rankings below 4,000 every 3 hours. Reward: Crests. Notes: *Each donation typically includes a random bonus of either 0%, 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%,30% or 35% of the amount donated. *Final totals will vary from player to player because of random bonus. Stage C (Impster) Players have to solve the problems set by the tricky enemy. It will leave only when the requirements are met. (Ranked) # You can draw 5 cards each time you challenge the Impster. Each card triggers a mini-game. You earn points by completing the mini-games. # The points you've earned will determine your rank. # The rankings are updated every 3 hours." Reward: Lucky Chest Open the chest to receive Honor Badges and one random rare item. (Rare item includes: Legendary Hero Card, Talent Chest, Monster Pass, Trial Entry Card, Dungeon Entry Card, Quest Refresh Card, Talent Refresh Card, Mastery Essence I, and Shard Pack III.) Final stage (Archdemon) Once stages A to C have reached 100%, all players will take on the ultimate boss alone. Rewards will be awarded based on the amount of damage dealt. (Ranked) #The Archdemon and his demonic forces have come to invade our land! We must band together to drive them out! #He controls three forces: Ember Army, Avaricifer, and Impster. #You have 2 chances to challenge all stages everyday. (Except Avaricifer) #Defeat all 3 forces to face-off with the Archdemon. #After you've defeated the Archdemon, he'll return after 7 days. #The Archdemon will leave after the 30th day of invasion if you fail to defeat him, but he'll return after 7 days. #Stage rewards will be awarded based on the rankings. #Stage rewards can be collected after the countdown is over. Rewards Archdemon (boss) Details Three are three types of Archdemon. All Archdemons types have: * a very high defense. * immunity to Silence, Scatter (but not Corrode) and Stun (includes Fear but not Freezing and Petrification). * a DMG Cap of 500k, ie, can't take more than 500,000 DMG at once from a single source. * a 5 sec CD. * 2 Billion HP. 1. Stunner: Stuns Targets, Huge Damage *Deals huge DMG to the enemy with lowest HP. *Also stuns random enemies for 2.5s. Possibly up to 3 heroes. *Has Heaven's Wrath. *Has auto-proc. Meaning his skill activates the moment energy bar reaches 100%. *''Archdemon has very high defense and is immune to Stun, Silence, and Scatter.'' *''Archdemon can't take more than 500,000 DMG at once from a single source.'' *''Cooldown: 5s.'' NOTE: It is believed that this Demon autoprocs. 2. Deflector: Deflects Damage, Increase ATK *Deflects DMG from attacks and greatly increases ATK for 2s. *Effect is non-removable. *''Archdemon has very high defense and is immune to Stun, Silence, and Scatter.'' *''Archdemon can't take more than 500,000 DMG at once from a single source.'' *''Cooldown: 5s.'' 3. Eye-Catcher: Summons Eye-Catchers, Reduces DMG taken *Summons Eye-Catchers and greatly reduces DMG taken for 2s. *Also removes buffs from all enemies and reduces the healing they receive by 100% for 5s. *Eye-Catcher's skill increases Archdemon's ATK SPD. *Has Lv 8 Scatter. *''Archdemon has very high defense and is immune to Stun, Silence, and Scatter.'' *''Archdemon can't take more than 500,000 DMG at once from a single source.'' *''Cooldown: 5s.'' Category:Guild